


Sleep is for the Weak

by TheCosplayNerd



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: #America, #Austria, #Canada, #China, #England, #France, #Gerita, #Germany, #Japan, #NorthItaly, #Prussia, #Prustria, #Punk!England, #Russia, #RussiaxChina, #highschoolau, #malexmale, #sleepingissues, #usuk, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-05-30 06:26:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6412627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCosplayNerd/pseuds/TheCosplayNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is a new transfer student with some . . . Issues. Alfred, a clumsy boy, tries to avoid the new student, but ends up running into him more then he would like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Alfred laughed, ducking under the paper ball thrown at him by Matthew.  
"Class!" The teacher shouted, clapping her hands. Alfred looked up, pausing in his crinkling of paper.  
"This is your last warning Mr. Williams, Mr. Jones, one more incident like this and both of you will be going to the principles office!" She said, looking pissed. Alfred nodded slightly.  
"Yes Ma'am," Mattie squeaked. Alfred looked up as he heard the annoying squeaking noise the classroom noise made whenever you opened it. He stared at the figure who stepped through.  
"Oh. My. God." Alfred heard Felicano say quietly, the brunette covering his mouth with wide eyes. The newcomer looked around the classroom. Al had to resist cringing at the clothes he was wearing. The combination of the black and white plaid pants, the knee high lace ups, the weird patterned shirt, and the black leather biker jacket was almost too much.  
"Ah! Mr. Kirkland!" The teacher said.  
"Mrs. Karry," He said. Al's eyes widened at the thick accent.  
"Class, this is Arthur Kirkland, the new exchange student," Mrs. Karry said, smiling. Arthur walked to the front of class, revealing the choker necklace and lip piercing, he had his hands shoved in his pockets, hiding the rings and bracelets. His messy blonde hair had streaks of red in it and his piercing green eyes scanned the class, landing on Alfred, who titled his head slightly as he saw the dark bags under Arthur's eyes.  
"Sup," Arthur said, not moving his gave from Alfred.  
"Mr. Kirkland, if you'll please take a seat next to Mr. Beilsmichdt?" Mrs. Karry motioned over at Gilbert. The local school punk. Arthur smirked slightly but went and sat next to Gil, who simply nodded at him before looking back at the teacher  
"He's so . . . . Weird," Felicano squeaked to Al.  
"Yeah . . . Did you see his clothing?"  
"It's worse then Gil's!"  
Alfred nodded, not responding as the teacher started talking.

 

Arthur ducked his head, trying to find a quiet place to sit for lunch, but as soon as he sat down, Beilsmichdt, the white haired boy, came and sat down next to him.  
"So, Linkin Park?" He said, motioning to Arthur's shirt. Arthur glanced down.  
"Yeah . . ."  
"I'm Gilbert by the way." He held out a hand. Arthur hesitantly shook it. He was wondering about this boy, he had a sort of a German accent, but it was rougher.  
"Arthur . . . ."  
"I heard, you scared my bro's boyfriend when you walked into class!"  
"Oh . . Sorry."  
"Don't be sorry! Fel gets scared by everything."  
"Fel?"  
"Fel's short for Felicano. He's the little guy over there with the weird hair curl," Gilbert said, pointing at a small boy.  
"Oh . . ."  
"And the tall one beside his my little brother, West. Well, his name is actually Ludwig . . ."  
"Gilbert . . "  
"Hmm?"  
"Who was the one blonde sitting in the middle of class?" Arthur asked, spotting him again.  
"You're probably thinking of Alfred F. Jones. He's a nice guy, has a rather large ego though . . . . I'm not really friends with him, but Mattie is. . . ."  
"Now I'm just lost."  
"Don't worry, you'll get a hang of it eventually . . . " Gilbert said. "Oh, and tip, if you don't want to do gym, just pretend you twisted your ankle, the couch is a giant pushover."  
"Thanks," Arthur said, cracking a small smile.  
"You're welcome," Gil said, before standing. "Well, gotta run, Rod is calling."  
With that, he walked away, leaving Arthur to finish his lunch in silence, he stood up grabbing his tray and walking towards the tray deposit, he was absentmindedly staring at the floor as he walked and suddenly crashed into someone, dropping his tray and splashing the leftover food over his shoes.  
"What. The. Fuck?!" Arthur exclaimed, his head snapping up from his shoes into the crystal blue eyes of Alfred F Jones.


	2. Chapter 2

"What. The. Fuck!?" Arthur exclaimed, Alfred stood there, frozen to his spot as the other teen looked up, making eye contact with him.

"I. . . I'm sorry!" Alfred said, taking a frantic step away, he swallowed as he saw the punk set his jaw. He reached forwards and grabbed Alfreds shirt with both hands, pulling him closer.

"Sorry doesn't cut it, brat," Arthur growled, two inches away from Alfred.

"Well, in all honesty, you were the one who bumped into me . . ." Al said, taking on a brave look. Arthur stared at him.

"You're gonna-"

"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry!" Exclaimed a slightly pitchy voice. Arthur frowned and turned to look at the short blonde kid who was was holding out some napkins for him. "Al was just being oblivious again! Here, I'll help you clean up."

Arthur watched in amazment as the small boy started cleaning up the spilt food.

"Here, I'm sure you'll want to clean off your nice shoes," the boy offered him some clean napkins.

"Thanks, kid," Arthur said. Alfred muttered a thousand thanks to Matthew.

"Matthew. The name is Matthew Williams, but my friends call me Mattie," Matthew said with a shy smile. Arthur nodded to signify he heard as he sat down and started cleaning up his shoes. Alfred slowly started backing away.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"What?" Alfred looked back at Arthur who had stood up again. 

"Did you really think that you were cleared because Matthew here helped me?"

"Well . . I-uh, Well-uh," Alfred stammered, searching the cafeteria for the teachers. 

"One more mistake, kid, and you'll regret waking up today." Arthur spun and walked out of the cafeteria

"He's nice," Mattie said watching him leave. Alfred almost collapsed.

"I thought I was dead!" He exclaimed.

"Alfred, you really need to pay more attention to where you're going," Mattie scolded.

"I was! He ran into me!"

"Alfred."

"*Sigh* Fine. Whatever." Alfred turned and walked out.

.......

Arthur frowned at the two who had joined him in the "Broken appendages" section of gym class. One was Gilbert, the other a teenager with chin length blond hair.

"Arthur, meet Francis," Gilbert said, motioning to Francis.

"Bonjour!" Francis said, smiling.

"Sup." Was Arthur's response. "What's he doing here?"

"I hate sports," Francis answered immedietly.

"I don't mind them," Arthur said. "It's just to much effort right now."

Francis was quiet, examining Arthur.

"Arthur, you are from England, correct?"

"Aye, and you're from France," Arthur responded, crossing his arms.

"Intersting. . . ." Arthur stared at him, looking back at the class, who was playing basketball. Arthur saw Alfred and glared at him. Francis saw this and looked over at Al.

"Oh, yes, you were the one who almost punched Al in the face at lunch."

"Yeah, whatcha gonna do about it?"

"Nothing. Sometimes I think he deserves it," Francis said. "Just don't hurt Mattieu."

"The short blonde one with the weird hair curl?"

"Yep, that's Mattie," Gilbert said, grinning.

"LOOK OUT!" Someone shouted, a basketball came flying at them, Arthur barely had enough time to duck.

"Bloody Hell!" Arthur looked up and saw Arthur standing with a wide-eyed expression in the middle of the court.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Alfred's an air head and Arthur is a cranky punk teenager. . . . . Good to know.


	3. Chapter 3

Alfred gulped, taking a step backwards. He had accidently missed shot, the ball going rogue and flying towards the Gilbert, Francis, and . . . . Arthur Kirkland. Alfred wasn't scared of Francis, or even Gil. But Arthur Kirlkand, the new kid, terrified him. The way he walked, the dark aura he had floating around him. It was terrifying. There hadn't been someone who had been able to scare him in a long time. Arthur stood up. Causing Alfred's eyes to widened as he took another step. Gilbert grabbed Arthur's arm to try to stop him. Arthur pulled arm out of Gilbert's grip and started walking towards Alfred. A line was suddenly formed in front of Alfred, consisting of the two Germans, Ludwig and Roderich, the two Italians, Felicano and Lovino, and Lovino's boyfriend, Antonio. Arthur growled, glaring at Alfred.

"Mr. Kirkland," the gym coach called. "Is there an issue?"

"No, sir. Not one problem, I just wanted to talk to my dear friend."

"Then why do you look like your about to start a fight with Mr. Jones?"

"What? Oh, this my neutral look."

". . . . Mr. Beilsmichdt, please move out of the way."

Ludwig sighed and stepped out of the way, letting Arthur walk past, up to Alfred. He grabbed the blue eyed boys sleeve, dragging him towards the other side of the gym.

"You half-witted, no good, useless son of a-"

"I didn't mean too!" Alfred exclaimed.

"What?"

"I was trying to make a basket, Antonio grabbed my arm and my aim was thrown off. It was an accident I swear!"

Arthur study's Alfred's face, releasing Alfred's shirt.

"I don't like you, kid. You're too cheerful. But I've decided not to kill you."

"Thank you!" Alfred exclaimed, looking so grateful.

"Yet. I'll still give you a black eye if you make one more mistake."

Alfred gulped, wringing his hands.

"So. Be careful. You won't always have your friends to protect you."

/////////////////////

"Mr. Kirkland, Mr. Jones!"

Alfred's head snapped up.

"What!?"

"I want you and Mr. Kirkland to work together."

"What? Why?"

"You heard me Mr. Jones."

Alfred sighed, looking up at Arthur. Arthur glared up at him.

"Is there a problem?"

"No, Ma'am," Arthur said, standing up and walking over to Alfred. Alfred smiled slightly at Arthur, who just rolled his eyes.

"Arthur, are you any good at chemistry?" Alfred asked as Arthur sat down at the table. So they had four periods together, no big deal, right? At least, that's what Al hoped.

"I've made more stink bombs then you've probably been in a relationship," Arthur said, his face blank.

"Okaay. . . ." Alfred sighed, looking down at their instructions.

"Alright, class, you may begin," the teacher said, sitting down at her desk. Alfred pointed at a vial.

"We need that, that and that," he said, pointing to a different thing each time.

" . . . ."

". . . . Can you give it to me?"

"Why can't you get it?"

"Because I asked you to."

"But I don't wanna."

"You're so difficult," Alfred reached forwards to grab the vial he need, accidently bumping Arthur's hand, in which he was holding a vial of green liquid, both froze in horror as it splashed out of the vial, flying right towards Arthur's leather jacket.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so sorry for such a long delay in updating. I did not have any inspiration for updating. Like. At all. But here we are!!!!

Arthur grumbled to himself as he walked down the road, the rain soaking through his clothes and probably ruining his jacket.

"You don't need an umbrella, Arthur! It's not your home town, it doesn't rain all the time. God fucking-" Arthur paused as he heard a car pulling up.

"Arthur!?" Exclaimed a voice, Arthur turned around. 

"Alfred!? You can drive!?"

"Yeah I can drive, why are you walking in the rain?" Alfred responded, he had his window rolled down and was stopped beside Arthur.

"Because I can't drive."

"Why didn't you just take the bus?"

". . . . I don't like people."

" . . .  So would you refuse if I offered you a ride?" Alfred asked, eyebrow raised.

"Is there anyone else with you?"

"Nope! Just me! I'll even turn off the music for you!" Al responded. Arthur nodded and ran around to the passenger side. He struggled with the wet handle of the door for a minute before getting in the Black Mustang that Alfred drove. He dumped his backpack on the floor and peeled off his jacket.

"Dude, how long were you walking for?"

"I don't know, ten minutes maybe?" Arthur said with a sigh, he had a feeling that he might regret this decision, but it was better then walking.

". . . . So where do you live?"

"Furlow Avenue, on 340," Arthur responded. Alfred nodded and started driving again, they drove in silence for a while.

"Why are you so nice to me?" Arthur asked, looking over at the blue eyed driver. "I mean, I have tried to punch you five times in the past week."

"I believe in second chances."

"Really? THat's so cliche."

"Oh I know, but it's the truth." Arthur shook his head. The two had managed to avoid each other recently, as Alfred had been sick for two days and just now got back, so before today, the last time the had seen each other, Alfred had almost thrown green chemicals all of Arthur's jacket, luckily the Brit had fast reflexes and got out of the way in time. The American had bolted, running away and hiding in the bathrooms to avoid been punched. Arthur sighed, staring out the window.

"I've never been to Furlow Avenue."

"Well, it's not entirely the nicest street, but it was what we could afford," Arthur said, sighing again.

"Who's we?"

"My family and I?"

"Ah. . . . . " They continued on in silence.

"This road?"

"Yeah. That house."

Alfred stopped at said house and Arthur started getting out.

"Thanks for the ride," he said, getting his things.

"You're welcome," Al said, smiling bright.

"See y around."

"definetly." Al winked at Arthur before driving away.


	5. Chapter 5

Arthur sighed, using his pencil to keep him focused on his textbook while _Seether_ blasted through his headphones, probably loud enough for the person sitting next to him to hear it. He groaned and rubbed his eyes. Why was Highschool so boring?  
Then his headphones were being pulled off and Arthurs hands snapped back, grabbing the wrists of the person who was pulling his headphones and twisting their arms.  
"OW! Man man! Come on, let go!" Said an annoying familar voice.  
"Alfred?! What do you want??" Arthur asked, quickly turning down his music. "Well, I came over to ask if you wanted to work on our science project now," Alfred said, walking around in front of the Brit.  
"Yeah, yeah, sure. . . . Uh, there's a table over there," Arthur said, shoving his books back in his backpack.  
"Um. I don't study at the library," Alfred said, looking around.  
"So what do you suggest we do then?"  
"Well . . . . . Do you want to come to my house?" Al asked, "We can get pizza on the way back."  
"Oh. Sure. . . Let me tell my brother," Arthur said, standing up and putting on his backpack before starting to text his siblings.  
"Okay. Whenever your ready," Alfred said, stepping back a bit. Arthur sighed, checking that he had everything.  
"Okay. . . . lets go," he said, turning to Alfred. Al turned and started walking away, Arthur followed him in silence. Alfred led him to his car and popped the trunk to put his backpack in. Arthur put his skateboard and backpack in the trunk also and walked around to sit in the front.  
"So, what type of Pizza do you want?" Alfred asked, opening an app on his phone.  
"Anything that's not taco or Hawaiian," Arthur answered, buckling his seatbelt.  
"Ookay. . . . I'mma say, meat lovers with stuffed crust."  
"Sounds good to me."

"Mom! I'm home!!" Alfred called as they walked into his house.  
"Mom's not home Al," Called Alfred's younger brother, Matthew, who immediately ducked his head as he saw Arthur.  
"Hello," he said shyly,  
"Hello, Matthew," Arthur said, smiling softly at the young boy. Matthew sniffed the air.  
"Al did you get pizza?"  
"Yeah-" Arthur held up the box. "We needed fuel for studying," Alfred answered.  
"Can I have a piece?" Mat asked.  
"Sure," Arthur answered before Alfred could say anything, he opened the box and handed Alfred's younger brother a piece.  
"Thank you, Arthur!" Matthew said, running away. Alfred chuckled.  
"Come on," he said, walking to a set of stairs tucked in a corner, Arthur followed him in silence as Alfred led him down to a lounge type room, Alfred dropped his backpack beside a coffee table.  
"Alright, Artie, where do you want to start?"  
"Don't. Call. Me. Artie."


End file.
